1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys and refers more specifically to an animated toy in the form of a runner for use in conjunction with an automobile or other vehicle whereby air passing the moving vehicle provides motive force for the animation of the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art toys are not animated, that is, they have no moving parts or at least the moving parts are movable only manually. Thus, for example, arms, legs, and heads of dolls may move only on being grasped and physically moved relative to the remainder of the doll. Toy trucks are moved only by manually giving them a push.
Where toys in the past have been animated they have usually required an exterior energy source which is sometimes expensive and usually has to be replenished. Thus, the many animated toys operated by storage batteries and the like are well known.
Where animated toys of the past have been provided which do not need to be manually actuated or which depend on natural phenomena for their animation such as pin wheels and the like, they have not been sufficiently related to every day characters and physical objects within the knowledge of children utilizing such toys to provide adequate interest for the children.